I'll Love You Forever
by Rebeccafairy
Summary: The Sugar Rushers are all grown up, and Candlehead and Gloyd are still together. A few days before Sugar Rush's 21st Anniversary, Gloyd decides to ask Candlehead a very important question. Rated T for adult-ish themes. Features Jack-O-Lantern, VanillaButter, and StickySwirl.
1. Engagement

**A.N. Another Jack-O-Lantern story! In this one, all the racers are aged up to about 21 (from an update or something like that, just roll with it) and it is a few days before Sugar Rush's 21st anniversary party (late October/early November)**

**Edit: Just going through and fixing hings, making one or two chapters a bit longer, etc. Bear with me here.**

* * *

Gloyd was pacing back and forth in Swizzle's house. "I just don't know what I'm gonna say Swizz!"

"Dude, calm down. It's just a proposal."

The Halloween themed racer stared at his best friend in shock. "Just a proposal? Just a proposal?! This question will shape the entire rest of my life, and you call it just a proposal?!"

Swizzle rolled his eyes and plopped onto his couch. "Then take her out someplace special, and pop the question."

"But what if she says no? Or what if she doesn't like the ring? Or what if she doesn't even like me anymore?!"

"Gloyd, you guys have been going out for almost six years. I think she still loves you"

The nervous boy, correction, man took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm gonna do it." He laughed giddily. "I'm gonna do it!" He highfived Swizzle before running out, leaving his best friend chuckling to himself.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me here, Pumpkin." Gloyd turned to look at his girlfriend, who was leaning up against him as they sat next to the Lemonade Lake.

"Thank you for making it a magical night." He replied, smiling as she giggled and snuggled closer to him. After a few minutes, he shifted positions so he could look into the birthday cake themed racer's eyes. "Candlehead?"

She tilted her head to the side, worried by the serious tone her boyfriend had suddenly taken. "Yes, Pumpkin?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while." He nervously pulled a small box from his pocket and got into a knealing position. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box, revealing a ring with a piece of turquoise rock candy set in it.

Her eyes widened and she pressed a hand to her lips. After a few moments, she slowly dropped her hand. "Y-yes... Yes!" She tackled him in a hug and kissed him.

The man sighed with relief and kissed her back, slipping the intricate ring onto her finger. "I love you Candles."

Candlehead smiled and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you more."

"And I love you most." He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly, inhaling her scent of fresh baked cupcakes. The full moon-pie rose over the two sweethearts and they stayed there for hours, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review!****  
**


	2. Announcement

**A.N. Two chapters in one day! Yes, I have no life... Just read the chapter.**

* * *

*The Day of Sugar Rush's Anniversary*

Candlehead was sitting in front of her small vanity, putting on some pale pink lipstick for the night. Taffyta had helped her with the rest of her makeup, and was now busy curling her best friend's hair. "Oh Candles, what am I gonna do with you? I still can't believe you forgot to put in those hair curlers last night!" The lollipop loving racer said exasperatedly as she finished the last curl and turned off the hot curling iron.

"Sorry Taff. I was kinda distracted."

"By what? Don't tell me Gloyd came over for dinner again?"

The torquiose haired girl giggled and shook her head, turning to help Taffyta touch up on those dark roots that had started showing up again. "No, he didn't."

"Then what was it?" She fixed her mascara and flipped her hair over her shoulder, causing Candlehead to roll her eyes.

"It was-" She suddenly cut herself off, biting her lip. "...I can't tell you."

"What?" Taffyta turned away from the mirror to look at her best friend. "Why not?"

"Because I can't. It's a surprise."

"And we all know I love surprises." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Come on, you can tell me anything. Is the Ice Screamer broken or something?"

"N-no, it's not. I just can't tell you yet." Candlehead decided to end this conversation before she slipped up and gave away her and Gloyd's big surprise. "I need to get my dress on." She scooped up a brown and pink pile of cloth and zipped into the bathroom, ignoring Taffyta's protests. "That was close..." She leaned against the door for a moment before slipping into her dress and examining her reflection in the mirror. By the time she walked back to her room, her best friend had already changed into her dress.

"Wow, Taff! You look stunning!" She really did look gorgeous in a white evening gown with little pink hard candies at the shoulders. She had small, lollipop earings and light pink high heeled shoes.

"Thanks Candles. So do you." Candlehead had on a light brown, strapless ball gown with pale pink lace along the bottom. Her curled hair was pulled slightly away from her face but otherwise left alone. She also had a small tiara with a jeweled cupcake in the center.

"Thanks." She smiled, careful to keep her left hand behind her back to hide her beautiful engagement ring.

"So you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be..." She muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Let's go!" She grabbed Taffyta's arm and dragged her out of her house and towards the castle.

* * *

"Wow, this party's going great so far, huh?" Swizzle commented to a distracted Gloyd.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it is."

The dare devil raised an eyebrow at his less than enthusiastic answer. "...So, did you pop the que-" The he was cut off by Gloyd clapping his hands over his mouth.

"Shh! Are you trying to let everyone know?"

"What, are you just gonna keep it from everyone for the rest of your lives? Cause that ain't gonna fly."

"N-no, we just want to tell everyone together."

"Well I hope you get around to it soon. You know I suck at keeping secrets."

"Don't worry, you won't have to for much longer." The pumkin themed racer glanced around and caught his fiancé's eye from across the room. He raised an eyebrow and she blushed before slowly nodding. They both walked away from their best friends and made a beeline for the stage that had been set up for the DJ. They met halfway there and grabbed eachother's hands.

"You ready for this?" Gloyd whispered as they kept walking.

"I guess so..."

He stopped and turned to look at Candlehead. He gently tilted her head up. "They're gonna find out eventually, Candles."

"I know. I'm just nervous..."

"I know. I am too. But I'll be right here next to you. We can do anything together."

The girl smiled and kissed him quickly before they both continued on up to the stage. Once they got there, Gloyd tapped on the microphone and cleared his throat. "H-hey everybody, we've got an announcement to make." everybody in the room turned to look at the couple on stage. "Um, most of you probably know that Candlehead and I have been going out for a long time now, and a couple days ago..." He took a deep breath and glanced at his fiancé, who rolled her eyes and finished his sentence for him.

"We got engaged." The room was quiet at first, but then it erupted into cheers and congratulations. Taffyta and the rest of the girls from Sugar Rush crowded around Candlehead, chattering excitedly and begging her for all the details.

"You guys, I'll tell you all about it later, but we have a party going on right now." The birthday cake themed racer called over all the chatter.

"Fudge the party, you're the first Sugar Rusher to be engaged! This is big news!" Taffyta said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, plus it's super romantic." Jubileena added, clasping her hands dreamily.

We all laughed at that. "Okay, I promise I'll tell you everything at the bachelorette party." My girlfriends were satisfied by that and we went back to laughing and dancing for the rest of the night, and I of course danced with my little Pumpkin a few times. It was probably the best Anniversary ever.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Bachelorette Party

**A.N. Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to everyone who faved and followed. Anywho, this chapter is set a couple months later, the night before the wedding. Enjoy!**

* * *

Candlehead shivered in the frigid January air as she drove through Sugar Rush. Taking one hand off of the wheel, she tugged on her light pink sweater dress, willing it to be longer. Tonight was her last night as a free woman, as Vanellope had so eloquently put it, and it was going to be amazing... hopefully. As she drove up to the castle, she quickly fixed her hair, which was partially French braided to one side and then pulled into a ponytail. Then she hopped out of her cart and walked quickly to the front door. Her knuckle had barely touched the door when it swung open and she was pulled inside. "Whoah!" A pair of hands covered her eyes.

"No peeking!" An all so familiar voice said, pushing her forward gently.

"Taffyta? What's going on?"

"The party is a surprise! You can't see it until we're ready, which we're not yet." There was a pause followed by, "Nice outfit, by the way."

"Er, thanks?" They walked up a flight of stairs and then turned to the left. She heard the sound of a door opening and then closing and then she could see again. "Uh, where are we?"

"Vanellope's room. We'll wait here until the party's set up." The platinum blonde racer flopped onto the bed and randomly picked up a racing magazine, flipped through it, and then tossed it carelessly back on the bed.

"And how long will that take?"

"Probably not too long." She stood back up and walked over to her best friend, fixing her glittering cupcake necklace. "I can't believe you're getting married." She muttered, blinking a few times to hold back tears.

"Oh, come on Taff. It won't be that different."

"I know. But you've always been the baby of Sugar Rush." She complained teasingly. "It's not fair that you get to be the first married."

The birthday cake themed girl laughed and pushed Taffyta away lightly. "Life's not always fair. I'm just happy that I get to marry the love of my life tomorrow."

"Maybe so, but tonight it's just us girls." The strawberry lollipop themed racer chuckled. "And while I'm happier for you than you'll ever know, for right now, let's forget about the guys and just have some fun!"

Candlehead smiled and nodded. Then, there was a knock on the door. Vanellope peeked her head in, grinning like a cheshire cat. "We're ready!"

"Alright! Let's party!" Taffyta said excitedly, grabbing both girls' hands and running out. The three girls ran down the stairs and to the ballroom.

Once they got there, the guest of honor skidded to a stop. "Whoah..." She stared in awe at the huge room. Pink and brown streamers dangled from the ceiling, and confetti in the same colors was all over the floor. Against one wall, a row of tables with cupcakes and candies of all kinds had been set up. Another separate table had punch, hot apple cider, and root beer straight from Tappers. Flashing, multicolored lights lit up a dance floor in the middle of the room, where the rest of the Sugar Rush girls were waiting. "Sweet cocoa-cream cupcakes, this is amazing!"

"Guh doi! There's no way we were gonna let this be a total flop!" The sugary president said, walking over to stand next to Candlehead.

"Well then, who am I to keep this party waiting any longer?" She grinned and pointed dramatically at the stereo. "Hit it!" Everyone laughed and music started pumping through the speakers. The racers spent the rest of the night dancing, eating, laughing, and generally having a good time, with absolutely no boys allowed. It's was the best night of Candlehead's old life. And tomorrow, she would start a new one.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Please review!**


	4. Bachelor Party

**A.N. Oh gosh guys, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to just leave you guys hanging for so long, but my life suddenly got ridiculously busy. I promise I haven't abandoned the Cherry Twins, and I am terribly sorry for leaving you with that God awful filler chapter way back when. But hopefully I'll be posting more often now. So anyway, enjoy a new chapter!**

* * *

Gloyd stood near the entrance to Sugar Rush, impatiently fiddling with his wallet and muttering incoherently. After seemingly hours of waiting, Swizzle and Rancis could finally be seen trudging up the rainbow bridge, each dressed in warm but comfortable clothes for a night out in the arcade. "Took ya long enough." Gloyd grumbled, folding his arms crossly.

Swizzle rolled his eyes and glared behind him. "They're having an entire party for Candlehead." He complained.

At the mention of his fiancé, Gloyd's annoyed expression softened and he glanced in the general direction of the castle. "Well, there are a lot more girl characters in Sugar Rush than boys."

"Which is also not fair." Swizzle snapped.

Rancis rolled his eyes. "Can we just go? Swizz will be a lot less cranky once we get out of the freezing weather here." Sugar Rush's pretty boy ignored a vicious glare from Swizzle and raised an eyebrow at the pumpkin-headed racer.

"Yeah, let's get going." The three men headed out of Sugar Rush and into a half-empty Game Central Station.

"Looks like everybody's off in their own games." Swizzle commented as he glanced around.

"Guess so." Rancis agreed with a shrug. "So, where are we going first?" He glanced at his two friends.

"How about Street Fighter? We haven't been there in a while." Gloyd suggested. Both racers nodded their assent and they walked to Street Fighter. The game was surprisingly bustling with activity as several fights were going on, and the three men jostled their way closer to one of the fights. "Guess it's open fight night." Gloyd commented. His best friend gave him a 'No duh' look and then focused again on the two wrestling fighters.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else..." Rancis spoke up after a few minutes of simply watching the tense fight.

"Why? We just got here." Swizzle turned to look at his friend, who was a bit paler than usual.

"I know, I just... don't like seeing all that blood." He mumbled, his faced slightly flushed with embarrassment.

"What with how much you and Gloyd fight?" Swizzle stared at him incredulously.

"Th-that is not the same."

Gloyd rolled his eyes. "Fine. Where do you wanna go then?"

"How about DDR?"

"Seriously Swizz? You know dancing's not my thing." The halloween themed racer complained. The daredevil of Sugar Rush raised an eyebrow at his best friend, causing him to blush. "Dancing with Candles does not count." He snapped.

"Whatever. Why don't we just go to Tapper's then?"

"Sounds good to me." Rancis said, while Gloyd just nodded.

"Okay then, let's go." With that, they all left the violent game behind and went to Tapper's. They spent several hours there, just talking and drinking and laughing. Eventually, the bar game closed so it's inhabitants could settle in for their nightly reset.

"Well now what?" Rancis asked glumly as they trudged out of Tapper's.

"Hmmm..." Swizzle thoughtfully stroked an invisible beard and then lit up with a devilish idea. "Let's go crash the girl's party!"

"What? No way! Candles would never forgive me!" Gloyd said, hoping to shoot down his best friend's suggestion without a battle.

"Unless, of course, you give her a night to remember during your last night a free individuals."

"But it's her bachelorette party!"

"I dunno Gloyd, it would be pretty fun. And we all know Candlehead is pretty much the most forgiving character ever." Rancis reasoned, tilting his head to the side.

"You just want an excuse to see Vanellope."

The peanut butter cup racer blushed slightly and shrugged. "Maybe so, but it would still be fun. Besides, I'm sure Candlehead wants to see you."

The pumpkin-headed boy slumped in defeat. "Okay, okay. Let's do it." His two mischievous friends grinned and dragged him straight to their game portal.

* * *

"So what do you think the boys are up to?" Candlehead asked as she and Taffyta stood by the drink table, taking a short break from dancing.

"Who knows? They're weird." The lollipop themed racer shrugged and took a sip of her cider while her best friend giggled.

"You can say that again."

"They're weird." She repeated in a monotone voice, causing Candlehead to laugh again. The birthday cake themed girl opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a sudden bang. The two girls jumped and turned towards the source of the noise. The turquoise haired racer gasped as she saw her fiancé, as well as Rancis and Swizzle, standing in the doorway. Several of the other girls were shouting and throwing paper cups harmlessly at the party-crashers, all the while trying to stifle giggles.

"Hey morons, in case you haven't noticed, this is a girls only party!" Vanellope called from the middle of the ballroom, resulting in several giggles throughout the room.

"Not anymore!" Swizzle cackled with glee and dove into the crowd, resulting in a swarm of giggly, excited girls trying to cut him off and be a nuisance to the offenders. In the rush of things, Gloyd and Candlehead ended up face to face, causing her to blush a bit.

"Hi Gloyd." Candlehead whispered shyly.

"Hey Candles."

"You having fun?"

Gloyd's fiancé wrinkled up her nose at him and giggled. "I was until somebody crashed my party."

The man pouted childishly and took her hands gently. "Surely I'm not all that bad."

"Terrible." She said teasingly, her face steadily turning redder and redder as she leaned in towards her future husband. Just as their lips were about to meet, Swizzle called out above the chaos.

"Hey! No kissing while we're crashing a party! Come on man, that's the number on rule!" This outburst caused everyone in the room to stop and look at the two lovebirds with wide, teasing eyes. The couple blushed and moved slightly away from each other.

"Oh, hush Swizzle. You're just upset that you can't get Minty to kiss you." Candlehead replied, a mischievous light dancing in her eyes.

The daredevil opened and closed his mouth a few times, his face turning dark red whilst Minty gaped between the two of them. "Ewww!" The green colored girl finally exclaimed, causing the room to burst into giggling.

The president rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Well, that effectively puts an end to this bachelorette party. You guys might as well go on home for a reset."

"Right, that'll happen." Gloyd muttered, pulling Candlehead close to him once more as all the other racers slowly trickled out the door.

"They're gonna get you guys back later, I hope you know that." The birthday cake themed girl said with a giggle as her love put his hand around her waist, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Oh well. It was worth it."

"Yeah, definitely worth possible waking up with you face covered in make-up." She rolled her eyes.

"Precisely." He leaned over and kissed her gently. "Why don't we go home?"

"O-okay." Candlehead stuttered, slightly dazed from the kiss. Gloyd chuckled and they headed back to the house the two had moved into together for a well deserved reset.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? I'm working on actually writing out scenes like this, rather than just saying 'and they partied all night, the end'. Just bare with me, guys. Please review!**


End file.
